


坎离

by Gryffindorfish



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindorfish/pseuds/Gryffindorfish
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke





	坎离

一

我们家乡每年的夏天都热得出奇，阳光覆盖着村子的每个角落，灼烫而富有穿透力。我总是幻想着那些屋房瓦片会在某一天被这种毒辣的光线照出一个又一个的窟窿，整个村落仿佛陷进地狱一般，连房檐墙角都会流着汗。

这些都是十一岁的我独自的想象，我从来不曾把这种愿望分享给任何人，一如我固执地认为整个木叶只有我能够忍受并且喜爱着这样炎热的天气，尤其是我看到他人在热浪中咬牙切齿的表情。

我的想象，木叶的夏天，都是属于我的——我一度这样认为，直到在那个夏天第一次见到春野老师。

忍校的老师们性格各异，个个身怀绝技因而多数时候神出鬼没，我很少能在学校以外的地方见到他们。而春野老师到来的那天，他们仿佛一个个从传闻中回到了这凡世间，只为了这次暌违已久的重逢。

当然，我有幸见证这一幕，不过是沾了我母亲的光。

对，你猜得没错，我是教师子女，因为母亲的职业关系和忍校的其他老师们多少也算熟络，但这么大排场的，至今还没见过。

我不禁在脑海中想象来人会是如何老态龙钟的前辈，不料片刻的最后出现在我视野中的，是一个红衣服的年轻女人。

我看着她从街道另一头行来，和其他老师们逐个寒暄问候。听说她应该是赶了很远的路，但周身却清爽依旧，和大汗淋漓的我们简直是两个世界的人。

她走到母亲面前，微笑着说：“红老师，很久不见了，还好吗？”

母亲开心地拍拍她的肩膀，回答着：“我很好，倒是你……这些年在外，瘦了许多啊，樱。”

那个时候我才知道她的名字——春野樱，和她淡绯色的头发很相称，还有青碧的眼睛，深红的衣服。

接着她低头看向我，眼中带着一抹惊讶，又转过头问母亲：“是老师的儿子吗？……已经长这么大了啊。”

母亲感慨地点头：“是啊，你也离开了很久了。”

她淡淡一笑，转身问我的名字。

“幸重。”我回答，“猿飞幸重。”

“很高兴认识你，幸重君。我是春野樱。”

她向我伸出手，我犹豫地握住，她的手指很凉，那种凉意飞快地从我的掌心渗透进血管，直直流进心底最深处。

我想我已经知道她为什么不怕炎夏。

二

春野樱很快成为了我们的老师。

她教授我们忍术计算理论知识和查克拉运用原理，所有的授课内容被她安排得井井有条，一如母亲所说，她有着一流的头脑。只是她从来不会和其他年轻老师一样，与我们打成一片，她按部就班地完成她的讲课，辅导，留课业，最后下班。

但母亲说她曾经是个比天天老师还要活力十足的家伙，我难以想象。

“新来的老师怎么样？”

问话的人将先来的那份拉面推到我面前，他的声音因为脸上那层面罩的阻隔而永远带着模糊不清的酱油腔。他仅露出的一只眼睛，甚至连看都没有看我。

“听说春野老师以前是你的学生，你应该比我更清楚。”我咕哝着。

“嗯，但是当时是我在教她，现在是她教你。”

我咽着面条回答：“总之比你好，不会随身携带不良刊物。”

他有些无奈地耷拉下眼皮，说：“看来我应该就怎样在后辈心中树立一个老师的正面形象的问题和红谈谈。”

这话差点没让我被面条噎死，我抬起头，毫不给面子地说：“现在才知道改已经没机会了。”

“嘛，开个玩笑。”

他转过身，开始专心致志地欣赏从不离手的小书，顺便吃面。听说他那本书已经看了快十年，可他依旧每天在看。我也低下头，拼命地将碗里的面扫空，然后尽量装出没发现他一直在看同一页的样子。我知道有很多事情开始变得微妙，就连我身边坐着的这个男人也不例外。

银灰色的头发永远乱得跟鸡窝一样，眼袋厚重，低头不说话的时候很容易让人感到莫名的压力，但抬起头的时候总会说自己不过是打了个盹。

旗木卡卡西，据说从我穿开裆裤的时候就爱拿面粉往我脸上糊的中年男人，也是这世上唯一能够和父亲相提并论的男人，至少我是这样认为。

大多数时间我都搞不懂他的想法，但是那时连我这样十岁的孩子都能发现他有心事，并且非常直觉地认为这一切都是因为春野老师。

三

母亲曾经说过，春野樱当年是木叶顶尖的医疗忍者，在九年前的第四次忍界大战中立过战功，可是她为什么离开木叶，母亲没有告诉我，我也懒得再问。

而此时，这个曾经活在传说年代的女人，正有条不紊地站在讲台前继续着她的课程讲解。

“众所周知，查克拉是忍者修炼忍术的必备条件，如同能量储存库，它的能量大小因为体质的关系因人而异。但是运用不当，查克拉也会成为伤害自身的毒药，有时候甚至会使人丧命……”

“……在旧时期，被敌方发现的间谍忍者为了保全组织秘密，而选择用查克拉切断心脉自尽，这对忍者的查克拉控制能力要求非常高，而死亡的痛苦期，也因为查克拉的各种属性而各不相同。例如，风属性的查克拉穿透力最强，死者承受的痛苦期也就越短，几乎是一秒之间的事……而土属性的查克拉攻击力最弱，最强的查克拉也只能够严重损伤心脉，并不能达到即可切断的效果，所以土属性查克拉的死士忍者，一般都不选择这样的方式，他们多数选择毒药……”

不知是不是错觉，我突然感到老师的眼睛里多了一种平时没有的情绪，我无法准确描述那是是什么，只知道那种情绪让她变得和平时不同，如同一尊沉默的雕塑在瞬间复活，却又紧接着陷入一种复杂的回忆桎梏。

但我没有更多地注意她，因为我的桌面上突然出现了一团纸片，我抬头，正好对上日向正成挑衅的目光。

我将纸团打开，上面歪歪扭扭地写着地点时间。又是一封无聊的挑战信。我拒绝了这个邀请。

他又扔了一团纸给我，而上面的内容让我热血灌顶，霍然从教室中央站起，然后走到他面前给了他一拳。

混乱中我们扭打成一团，完全不是日向想象中的忍术对决，只是小孩子的幼稚较劲。

我知道生在纯血统家族的日向正成是多么好斗和嚣张，我也明白我不该对比我年幼的孩子挥拳相向。我不是冲动的孩子，生在战乱时代的我比我所有的同学都要年长两岁，我有太多不该动手的理由。

可是这些都抵不上让我愤怒的原因，没有人可以诋毁我父亲，即使他只是个什么都不懂的孩子。

而那张纸团上恰恰写着那样的话，如逆鳞一般的存在。

四

扭打持续的时间不长，有人抓着我的后衣领把我从日向身上拉开，那样大的力气让我吓了一跳，我以为是卡卡西，没想到竟然是春野老师。

我愣愣地看着她，无法相信她看似纤瘦的躯体里有着那样的力道，一时间忘了干架的事。

“下课后来找我。”她淡淡地对我们丢下一句，然后走回讲台。

日向正成从地上爬起来，捂着被打青的脸颊，银白色的瞳孔又是惊愕又是愤怒，我朝他凶巴巴地说：“这是体术对决，你输了。”

“猿飞！”春野老师厉声喝斥着。

我从没见过她生气的样子，心虚地回到座位上。

接下来的讲课我几乎没有听，手里握着那张纸团，使劲地挤压，甚至希望它能变成粉末，可是再摊开手掌时，它依旧在，只是变得更加皱破不堪。

我还是将它撕成了碎片。

放学后大家陆续走了，而我必须留下来，等待和春野老师的单独谈话，我不知道她为什么要将我排在日向后面，我几乎能想象到他添油加醋的模样，而我并不喜欢多言。

即使我想得总是很多。

终于她将我带到校园操场边的秋千旁，她坐在秋千上，而我傻站在她旁边，不知道说什么。她的注意力似乎也并不在我身上，而是晃着秋千，垂着眼睛，仿佛又陷入了回忆。

我很想提醒她天色不太好，乌云很厚，随时都会下雨，我们必须尽快结束谈话。但我没办法理直气壮地开口。

“为什么打架？”她终于问。

“不是打架，是决斗。”我说。

她碧色的眼睛看向我：“为什么决斗？”

我有些烦躁地说：“难道日向没说么？”

“我想听你的原因。”她静静地看着我。

自尊心作祟，我并不想告诉她原因，直觉告诉我这样等价于博同情。我的目标是成为像父亲那般顶天立地的男子汉，实在不想在往后被后人评价时被加注：少年时期曾因失去单亲而和学校老师诉苦。

“没啥，我看他不爽，想揍他很久了。”我最终还是胡扯了一个理由。

她笑了笑，说：“你知道吗，日向刚才告诉我，是他错在先，不该嘲笑你，更不该拿你父亲开玩笑。”

我心中“咯噔”一下，第一个反应是她在忽悠我。但是原因她又说得那样准确，我不得不相信。事后我才知道她是先看了我桌上的纸团再把我和日向扯开的，但我还是天真无比地被忽悠了，并且再天真无比地被感动了，立马就对着别人敞开了心扉。

“……其实我也有错，他那样的人，出身名家又被父母捧在手心里长大，哪里知道失去亲人的孩子是怎样生活的。”我诚心诚意地说着，心中也泛着酸，天知道我多么想见我的父亲，我也曾经在被窝里捧着老爸生前的照片吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪。

可是这些我不能让别人知道，我是猿飞阿斯玛的儿子，我的父亲是男子汉，我也要坚强要勇敢。

但春野老师的脸却忽然间变得煞白，仿佛我说了什么非常恐怖的话，她瞪大眼睛看着我，眼神却分明穿透了我在看其他东西。我承认我又被吓着了。

“老师，你……你怎么了？”我紧张地问。

她愣愣地看着我，突然站起来伸出手臂将我紧紧抱住，我大吃一惊，感到脸上一阵火辣辣的滚烫，说实话，除了我母亲我还没和哪个女人这样亲密接触过。我刚想推开她，却猛然感到她浑身都在颤抖，紧接着耳边传来断断续续的呜咽声。

我脑中一懵，手足无措地站在原地，感觉自己像块呆兮兮的木头。

“老师……”我苦恼地喊她。

“对不起，对不起……我不是故意的。”她抽泣着说。

“老师，我没怪你……”

“对不起，对不起，说了那样的话让你伤心，惹你讨厌……对不起……忘了它们吧……对不起……”

她一味地重复着那些话，无论我怎么解释，她似乎都没有听见。这个时候我才渐渐地明白，她也许并不是在对我说话。

而我虽无法得知她的过去，却也在她的哭泣中感到了沉重的阴霾，那样强烈的悲伤如同辐射一般穿透进我的心胃，我默默站着，任由她紧紧拥抱。

天空开始下起茫茫大雨。

五

“老师，你喜欢夏天……至少不讨厌，对不对？”

我站在屋檐下侧过头，看着身边的春野老师问道。

她笑了笑，眼底还带着些哭泣过的微红：“你怎么知道？”

“因为我也是。”我眯眼看着细密的雨珠洒落到校园的青草坪上，再碎开，弹进地上的水坑。于是又加了一句：“我讨厌雨天。”

她好奇地看着我：“为什么？”

我抿着嘴沉默片刻，说：“因为……据说我的父亲就是在雨天牺牲的。”

春野老师闻言低下了头，我没有看她，但我能感觉到她脸上柔和的表情在慢慢褪去。

也许我不该这样说，我应该找个更开心的话题来逗逗这个好不容易从某种不悦回忆里摆脱的老师，但是我这样想却没能这样做，反而自己开始牵起沉重的往事。

我不知道是因为该死的雨天，还是因为老师。至少相当一段长的时间里，我们各自默然。

但是很久之后，她看着有些减弱的雨势，也终于淡淡开口说：“其实，这没什么。很多对老师而言很重要的人，都消失在一场大雨里。”

我似乎明白了她的意思，转过头看着她问：“是七代火影吗？……拉面店的老板说你们是很好的同伴，以前常一起去他那里吃面。”

她没有回答，而是抬眸望向了更远的地方，烟雨蒙蒙，远景早已一片模糊，可我知道，她在看木叶村的颜山，那里刻着两个她生命中重要的面容。

“幸重君，你说，人活着的意义是什么？”她收回目光，很认真地看着我。

我想了想，回答：“每个人都不一样吧，至少我是为了梦想，成为我老爸那样的人就是我的梦想。”

她笑了笑：“你很厉害，会实现梦想的。”

“那么老师你呢？”我问。

她神情变得恍惚起来，似乎有点为难：“我么？……我不知道。”她摇头。

我吃了一惊：“怎么会呢？每个人都有自己活着的理由，目标，梦想，希望……很多很多。”

她面无表情地沉默着了许久，又后知后觉地说道：“是啊，每个人都有自己活下去的理由……而连活着的理由都没有，却还要活着，不是很可悲吗？”

我忽然有种奇怪的感觉，仿佛她会像这场猛烈而短暂的夏末之雨一样，迅速地消失，然后永不回返。

这样的感觉在三个月后的秋末得到了验证，在那个风凉萧瑟的黄昏，我站在她的墓碑前默默出神，她的名字被刻在了不远处的慰灵碑上，那是逝去忍者的荣耀。

听说她自动申请重回暗部，并且出了一次极其危险的刺杀任务。但是以她的身手，全身而退也并非难事，可她偏偏没有回来。

我觉得我应该在这里缅怀她，荣誉或是名留后世，都不是她想要的。她要什么，我当时并不明白，只知道在九年前的忍界四战中，她的双亲，恩师，出生入死的同伴，甚至是爱人，都消失在那场深深植入她记忆的大雨里。

挥散不去。

六

十六岁被正式派遣至暗部工作，比父亲还要再早一年，这对我来说已经太足够。梦想，目标，不断交织在我生命的路途中，我在努力地活下去，为我自己，还有我所爱的人们。

我依旧会去看她，她墓碑上的照片只有十六岁，比去世的年龄要年轻十岁。那个时候，在她的眼里，还能看到与我相同的东西。

暗部的第一次S级任务出在我最讨厌的雨天，虽然天公不作美，但我们全员却漂亮地完成了合作，大胜而归。那一天，鹿丸老师带我们去我父亲生前常带他们去的烤肉店，他非常高兴，喝了很多酒说了很多话夸赞我，他平时从来不会这样。

其他队友争先恐后地替鹿丸老师抢下酒杯，并非害怕他醉，而是害怕他被凶悍的师母责怪。

“可他已经醉了。”凌子吐了吐舌头说。

我把烤肉递给她，问：“今天是放假，怎么来得这么晚？”

“我在检验那具我们带回来的敌方尸体啊……”凌子像是想起了什么稀奇的事情，突然压低声音凑过来，脸上是一副神秘兮兮的表情：“啊对了，你猜我发现了什么？他竟然是用查克拉在体内自行生成利刃切断自己的心脉而死的！”

我怔然：“这么极端啊……他何必呢？”

“笨蛋，我不是说他寻死，是说他寻死的方法！”凌子撇嘴说，“只有在初代火影时期才有死士用这样的方法，而且因为查克拉属性的原因不能人人都用，因为万一碰上土属性的查克拉，这样的方式会极其痛苦，心脉不能立刻被切断，必须继续消耗剩余的查克拉才能……”

“别说了，真恶心。”我皱眉说。

凌子点点头，说：“可是，真的就有人用这样的方法啊……你还记得我们上学的时候，来的那位春野樱老师么？她就是用这样的方式结束自己生命的，她的查克拉还是最悲剧的土属性，真是想不通她为什么要那样……”

我手中的银叉一时没拿稳，“当啷”一声掉在盘子上。

“你说什么？春野老师竟然……”我震惊地看着她。

“你不知道么？”凌子奇怪地看我一样，突然捂住嘴，又立刻压低声音，“也对，这也算是我们医疗部的内部秘密，今天一放松居然说出来了……你可别说出去啊，不然我会被部长骂死。”

我脑中一片嗡然，忽然想起雨天屋檐下老师模糊而迷茫的神色，眼睛突然酸得不行，又着急着掩饰，混乱中错拿了谁的酒杯，一饮而尽。

酒水火辣辣地从喉咙里烧起来，我感到胃里一阵抽搐。

老师，老师，你为什么要用那样痛苦残忍的方式终结生命？

为什么？

心中难受异常，酒精一杯一杯地被灌下肚。

一边的凌子未曾注意到我的反常，仍在意犹未尽地说着：“……说起来，除了这次的尸体和多年前的春野老师，似乎还有一个人也是在旧时期之后还用了这样的方式……啊，我想起来了，九年前的忍界第四次战争，那个姓宇智波的叛忍……”

“你知道吗？他当时对木叶开战却败在七代火影手里，但七代火影为了对付那个老不死的宇智波斑牺牲了，而他还有一口气……咦，幸重？幸重你怎么了？呀，你怎么喝酒了……”

我眼前一片模糊，终于在额头碰到胳膊的时候沉沉昏睡，闭目前的一刻，所有的景象轰然逝去，却还看到老师多年前在秋千下抬起的脸，碧绿的眼睛。

“我想听你的原因。”

我也想听你的原因啊，老师。

尾声

很多年后，木叶村依旧传颂着第七代火影和第四次忍界大战的故事，内容千奇百怪，众口相传，早已都不是原来的样子。

分出胜负的那天，木叶的天空堆积着的乌云仿佛永远不会散去，雨水无情地冲刷着牺牲者的身体和鲜血，以及失败者伤痕累累的身体。

它似乎是在嘲笑他的狼狈，也似乎是在替他伤悲。

但宇智波佐助没有倒下，即使气衰力竭，身体里只残留着丁点看起来根本不管用的查克拉。他静静靠在那里，任由雨水冲刷。

而雨帘的对面，一个红色的人影在渐渐靠近，但佐助的眼睛无法看到她，他不知道她面色惨白，头发凌乱，眼睛肿得不像样子。

但佐助知道是她，他在雨里听到了她的喘息和抽泣。然而他无法做出任何回应，他只能默然而对。

多可悲，从头到尾，我都只能这样对你。

春野樱抽泣了片刻，突然狂奔过去一把抱住他嚎啕大哭起来。佐助像个不会动的木头人偶一般任她死死揽住，他连眼皮都没有动一下。

“佐助君……求求你，撑下去，我会努力救你，不管怎么样我都会救你……所以，求求你，千万撑下去……”

女孩子在哭泣中断断续续地说着，她翻来覆去地说着同样的话，苦苦哀求他别离开。

佐助死人一般地沉默着，但他明明还有气息。

终于，许久之后，他用尽力气开口回应。

“蠢材。”

春野樱却哭得更加厉害，手臂也抱得更紧，她只有一个愿望，她不在乎佐助会怎样想她，回应与否都不再重要，只要他活着。

只要他愿意活着就好。

佐助缓缓睁开眼睛，深黑的瞳眸移向紧紧贴在他下颚的绯色发丝。

他就那样“看”着她，然后闭上眼睛，再也没有睁开过 。

居然……最后见到的人是你啊，樱。

可是，抱歉，已经看不见你了。

【END】


End file.
